Currently an axis-based solar tracking device is rotated by a drive gear or a pushing rod that acts on a single point. For example, a drive gear or a pushing rod directs a solar tracking device to follow the movement of the sun by acting on a rotation axis at one end or in the middle. Under the wind, the rotation axis would shake. Strong wind can shake the rotation axis vigorously to cause damage. In order to reduce the shaking, the long end of rotation axis of a solar tracking device is secured by brackets. These brackets introduces the need to increase the force of the push rod or the drive gear, which demands more power consumption.
There is a need to develop a cost-effective, highly adjustable yet strong apparatus for maximizing solar energy utilization.